


Gentlemen prefer blondes

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [36]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuckquean, F/F/M, F/M, Implied Smut, Multi, Pet Names, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Roger adores blondes, and you adore watching him woo them from across the bar.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Gentlemen prefer blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is filth. I haven't really proofed it.

Roger adored blondes. Bonus points if they were tall, with long, lean legs. And he had taken to one particular blonde at the party.  
  
She was an it-girl with cat-like eyes and a bright white smile. Her laughter seemed infectious to Roger, at least. But perhaps most interesting of all was that the News of the World loved photographing her getting out of cars for some reason – her slender, gangly legs got in the way just enough for everyone in Britain to know what colour her underwear on any given day was… on the rare occasion that she decided to wear any.   
  
He stood at the bar, chatting away to her, not even trying to hide the fact that every now and then, he’d glance over at you. No matter where you were in the room.  
  
You kept tabs on him, too. Imagining how, given the opportunity, he’d march her out of there and across the road to the hotel. How gracefully her legs would drape over his shoulders. You got lost in those thoughts. Even as you mindlessly giggled away at Freddie’s onslaught of jokes.   
  
And then you caught him. Smirking away at you as his fingers crept up the it-girl’s miniskirt. His smile broadened when you turned around to leave.  
  
You could feel it when you walked. That damp spot on your underwear growing with every frantic move. The need and anticipation made you break into a run towards the hotel.  
  
Out of breath and riled up, you threw yourself face down onto the sofa in your suite and listened to your breathing as it returned to some sort of normal. You weren’t sure how long you were alone for, but you swore it wasn’t long before another key slipped into the door. Then footsteps approached.  
  
“Was she gorgeous enough for you?” Roger asked, sitting down next to you and hauling your legs over his lap.  
  
You hid your face in the crook of your arm. “She was so fucking gorgeous,” you said, allowing your thighs to part ever so slightly. The warmth of Roger’s hand quickly filled the void, caressing the soft sensitive skin between them. “You looked like you were having a good time.”  
  
“Oh, I was.” You could feel the grin behind those words. “Dirty bitch forgot her knickers – again. I got her off right in the middle of the room in minutes. You should’ve been there.”  
  
He brought his right hand to your nose, and then your mouth. She was all over his skin, but you couldn’t help but draw your tongue over Roger’s calloused fingers, enjoying the feeling of his other hand gently lifting up the hem of your dress.  
  
“How does she taste?” Roger asked, kneading away at your soft flesh.  
  
“Really, really good.”  
  
Roger chuckled. “It’s good that you’re into blondes too, darling,” he remarked, dragging his thumb over your clothed slit. He gave your underwear a sharp tug, making it bunch into your folds in the most delicious way. “She likes you too, you know? Thought you looked very innocent.”  
  
Completely lost in Roger’s efforts, all you could muster was a breathless, “really?”  
  
Before someone knocked at the door.  
  
Your heart stopped at the sound, but Roger leapt to his feet like he was expecting company. He quickly shed his jacket and threw it over the arm of the sofa. “That’ll be her now,” he said.  
  
You sat up, blinking at Roger. “Who?”  
  
“Our blonde friend. Lose the dress. Keep the knickers on. Show her how wet she's got you. Chop chop!”  
  
Roger stood in the middle of the room and kept his eyes fixed on you as you tugged your ditzy little sundress over your head and off your body. Those baby blues softened when they drank you in, standing aimlessly in front of the sofa with your arms covering your chest. “Beautiful,” he sighed. He took a few steps towards you and stroked the outsides of your arms. “Are you sure you want this?”  
  
Another knock at the door cut off your answer.  
  
“Two minutes!” Roger called.  
  
“This is going to be incredible,” you grinned, bobbing from foot to foot.  
  
“I’m more than happy to tell her to piss off if you want.”  
  
“This was my idea, Roger.”  
  
“I love you,” Roger said. Then he cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead. “It’s always you, remember that.” You nodded and watched him cross the room. Then, with his hand on the door handle, he turned to you again with a sigh and a coy smile. “On your knees, Kitten.”


End file.
